1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object-image displaying apparatus which is capable of composing and displaying an image of a human being, an animal and a building.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a so called montage composing apparatus, which is capable of composing an image of a human face in a similar manner in which a montage picture is produced. The montage composing apparatus is provided with a part-pattern memory which stores plural sorts of part patterns of each of face parts, the face parts composing an image of a human face, such as eyes, a nose, a mouth, eyebrows, an outline, a hair style and so on. Further, on the montage composing apparatus are installed a part-designating switch for designating a face part and a part-pattern selecting key for selecting one of a plurality of part patterns of the designated face part, which are operated during the process of composing a portrait or a face montage of a person.
With the above mentioned structure, a face part is selected at first by operation of the part-designating switch to compose a portrait of the person. For example, if an image of eyes in the portrait is composed, the face part "eyes" is designated first out of a plurality of face parts by operation of the part-designating switch. Then, one of the part pattern of the designated face part "eyes" is displayed on a display device. In place of the first displayed part pattern of the face part "eyes", other part patterns of the "eyes" is selected and displayed from among the plurality of part patterns of the "eyes" by operation of the part-pattern selecting switch. Further, another part pattern of the "eyes" is displayed instead of the last displayed part pattern by the following operation of the part-pattern selecting switch. In this way, a desired part pattern of the "eyes" can be selected and displayed on the display device by operation of the part-pattern selecting switch.
When the desired part pattern of the "eyes" is determined, other face parts, for example, a face part "nose" is selected by operation of the part-designating switch. Then, a part pattern of the face part "nose" is displayed on the display device. Another part pattern of the "nose" is displayed in place of the first displayed part pattern by operation of the part-pattern selecting switch. A different part pattern of the. "nose" is successively displayed in place of the last displayed part pattern every operation of the part-pattern selecting switch.
When the desired part pattern of the "nose" is determined, another face part, for example, a face part "mouth" is selected by operation of the part-designating switch.
In this manner, with respect to other face parts: "eyebrows", "outline", "hair style" and so on, similar operations are performed to determine desired part patterns of the individual face parts. Finally, the selected part patterns of the respective face parts are combined to compose the portrait or the face montage of the person.
As described above, in the conventional montage composing apparatus, the part designating switch and the part-pattern selecting switch have to be alternatively operated each time a face part is designated and a relevant part pattern of the designated face part is selected. The conventional montage composing apparatus requires a user to do complex operations, and it will take a great deal of time to complete the portrait accordingly, whereby a desired portrait can not be made easily in a short time.